


Tell Yourself This is How It's Going to Be

by pleasenomorefeels



Series: Sugar high writing experiment [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, and there's some, cas falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasenomorefeels/pseuds/pleasenomorefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't really put a summary because I'm not sure what happened but basically Cas falls and Dean feels bad but HAPPY ENDING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Yourself This is How It's Going to Be

**Author's Note:**

> We conducted an experiment - do I wrote better on a sugar high? I'm so so sorry...

'Do you like the person you've become' (The Weight of Living Part 2, Bastille)

He fell and I wasn't there to catch him. He fell and he was alone like I promised he never would be. 

The sensation of falling - not physically as I was already in America - was not one I had expected. A wrenching in my gut and then pain, pain and a deep seated feeling of loss. I didn't realise what all this meant until I tried to zap out, to find Dean, to find anyone who could fill the new and terrifying empty feeling in my chest. I couldn't. Sam had given me a mobile phone - a strange invention, but it looked as if it would be useful none the less - for emergencies. Deeming this to be an emergency I attempted to call the first of the three numbers that had been programmed into the device. After some trial and error (although it was mostly error) I managed to get the voice to connect me to Dean. The strange ringing noise went on for far longer than I thought it would. It finally finished with Dean announcing that it was indeed him but when I tried to inform him of the situation he continued talking over me and I remembered what I had been told of 'messages' I waited until the beep and began my tale, finishing with me trying to describe me location so that I could be picked up.

'I'm in a field, it contains wheat and five rabbits and is about 450 square feet. I think I am in Ohio but I am not sure. Please come and collect me as soon as possible. I love you.' I pressed the red button and sat down to wait.

The waiting was tedious, with no angel conversations to listen in on and I soon found myself becoming bored. It was not a pleasant sensation and one I sought to alleviate although I discovered there was not much in the way of entertainment located within the field. Sitting on hard ground began to make my vessel (me now) hurt as well and all in all my first experiences of being human we not entirely pleasant. No wonder Dean and Sam never sat still if it could cause this much discomfort.

I'd been on a hunt when he called, my phone off to avoid the vamps hearing anything and I was so tired once I got back to the hotel (despite it being five at the latest) I crashed without thinking to check it. The next morning, far later than it should have been, I turned on my phone. His pitiful message tore at me and I immediately called him, apologising profusely, babbling really and although he assured me that he was fine, and that the lady who owned the land had let him stay the night, and that he could now give me an exact address, I couldn't stop myself until he said, very firmly, enough to cut through the fog in my head (you failed him, you lied to him, you left him alone)

'I love you.' So I get and up and go and pick him up (Iowa not Ohio). And everything's ok. He's a man now and so am I and he can become his own person. And I'll always love him.


End file.
